


Stolen Fruit

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camping, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV James Patrick March, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Drunk woman gets taken.
Relationships: "Hypodermic" Sally McKenna/James Patrick March
Kudos: 14





	Stolen Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> James Patrick March × Sally Mckenna
> 
> Modern Age gap sex AU
> 
> Warning:  
> Sex with drunk woman Non-Con

Bakersfield: (stolen sex)

This happened when I was 18 years old. I was on a camping trip in the desert near Bakersfield. I belonged to a group of about 30-40 CB’ers who often put together group camping trips or parties. Every time we got together it was a huge party.

On this trip we setup a camp in a semi remote part of the desert where we dug one large fire pit and a few smaller fire pits surrounding the main fire. We would sit around the fire at night and drink, talk, ECT... The night I am writing about was the second night of the campout. We had a pot luck dinner and a little music. As the hour grew late the music stopped and people began retreating to their tents to get some sleep.

Around one of the smaller campfires was a small group of people who sat up late talking and drinking. One of them was a woman named Sally Mckenna. She was a regular in our group but she hung around the older crowd. (Remember, I was 18) She was about 40, 5' 2" tall, had a slender build and a large firm pair of tits. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a sleeveless pale blue T-shirt with no bra. All of us guys were checking out her tits. She looked hot, and I think she also knew that every guy in camp was looking at her.

I didn’t know much about her, but she was pretty cute, and the way she dressed bordered on the trashy side. Sally was drinking and moving around the camp talking with different people as she went. I watched her as she mingled with the group. It was obvious that her drinking was catching up to her. She staggered a bit as she moved from person to person. When she stopped near me I could hear her speech was fairly slurred. At about one am she announced that she was going to bed. I watched her with a little bit of amusement as she staggered off. I didn’t really think about her after that. I just sat there watching the fire and sipping my beer.

About fifteen minutes later the beer caught up with me for about the forth time that evening, and once again I had to pee. I excused myself and walked off into the desert to pee because I was too lazy to walk all the way to the other side of the campground to use the bathroom. I walked out past all the tents and parked cars to the open field where the campground ended. After relieving myself I started walking back toward the camp. As I walked past one of the cars I saw Sally lying passed out in the front seat. The windows were open and she was lying on her back. Her tits were poking up through her T-shirt was a beautiful site to see. I went up to her car and asked her how she was doing. She didn't answer me. I then reached in and shook her arm but got no response.

A thought came to me as I was looking at her. Her tits were less than a foot away and they looked so good. I reached in and began to fondle her. I began fondling one breast and the other. As I fondled her, she mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I kept playing with her tits and she would moan a little bit. At this point my whole body was trembling. I tried, but my hands would not stop shaking. I reached in farther and rubbed my hand into her crotch. Her hips started moving up and down as I rubbed my hand on the mound of her pussy. The sight of her responding to my touch in that way almost made me cum in my pants. I quickly got bolder and I reached my hand down into her shorts and started rubbing my finger against her pussy. As I used my finger on her, her hips would slowly move up and down like she was enjoying it.

After awhile I was so turned on by fondling her body that I decided that I wanted more. I walked around to the other side of her car, opened the door and climbed in. She was wearing only shorts and a T-shirt. By this time I had about the stiffest hard on of my life. I reached up the leg of her shorts and slid my finger into her pussy again. She was so wet; it was easy for me to slide my finger in and out of her.

Finally I had to go further. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock. Back when I was 18, I like most guys my age had hard ON's often. I would sometimes get hard for no reason at all. This time I had this hot woman to play with, and I was as hard as a rock. I spread open her legs and pushed the leg of her shorts to one side so I had a clear path to her wet pussy. The sensation was incredible. I felt like I was "stealing" something from her. I remembered that saying about stolen fruit always tasting sweeter. At any rate, I was taking something that didn't belong to me and that only added to the excitement.

I slid my cock into her and started to slowly fuck her. I was afraid to go too fast for fear it would wake her from her drunken haze. It didn't take long for me to cum. I was so excited by what I was doing. When I started to cum in her, I held still and felt the sensation of my cock pumping thick loads of cum into her pussy. When I was 18, I could produce large quantities of cum. When I squirted my last bit of cum into her I continued to hold still, and just looked at her laying there. Her nipples were hard and her breasts were so full. It was like a dream to be inside of her. My hard on didn't go away and neither did my lust for her. I was so turned on by what I did, that I wanted more. I started pumping my cock in and out of her some more, and she responded by softly moaning and moving her hips to match my slow thrusts. Again I did not want her to wake up and catch me inside of her. As I continued to slide my cock in and out of her wet pussy she stirred a little and mumbled something. I froze immediately, fearing that she was about to wake. Her hips started moving again only faster, as if they were trying to get the fucking started again. Her pussy was very wet by this time. I slowly and gently began sliding my cock in and out of her again and her hips slowed to match my movement again. I kept up gently sliding my cock in and out of her until I started to cum again. When I shot load in her for the second time, I pushed my cock as deep as I could into her pussy. I held still once more and felt my cock pump the second load of cum into her now sopping wet pussy.

After the second time I decided it was time to leave before my luck ran out. I pulled my cock out of her and backed out of the car. She rolled over and continued in her drunken sleep. I went to my tent, and crawled into my sleeping bag. I lay there for some time, running the experience through my head. I even at one time considered going back for a third fuck but decided it would be too risky, so I rolled over and fell asleep eventually.

The next morning I woke up but stayed in my bag thinking about what I had done. When I was remembering about the night before, I got one hell of a hard on. I was stroking it and loosing myself in the feeling, until I heard the voices of two women. I heard them talking outside of my tent. It was the woman I had sex with, and she was talking with one of her girlfriends. She was asking her girlfriend Elizabeth if she saw her with any of the guys in camp. Her friend said no, and asked her why. She lowered her voice and told her friend that she had sex with someone but didn't remember who it was with. She explained that she found a lot of cum in her and on her car seat, so she knew she had sex with someone, but couldn’t recall who it was with. She said that she was embarrassed that she had gone to bed with someone and didn't remember it. Her girlfriend asked her if the sex was any good, and she replied that she didn't know, but there was a lot of cum. I held still in my tent so they wouldn't know I was there. The woman asked her girlfriend to ask around and see if anyone saw who she was with. They walked away from my tent and I stayed still for several more minutes. I eventually came out of my tent and acted as if nothing happened. I got away with it, but I was scared as hell for doing it. I stole a great piece of ass, and if I had it to do all over again, I think I would have gone back for the third time...


End file.
